


you and the moon and neptune

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kihyun cheek appreciation squad assemble, minhyuk is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: sometimes your soulmate's eyes change color to match your new hair, and sometimes you have time to kill before a photoshoot.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	you and the moon and neptune

**Author's Note:**

> they were mad about not being together in the fic i posted the other day so they concocted a whole canon verse + soulmates au. i can't stand them. but for now have me unapologetically spoiling minhyuk because i'm weak. sorry if it's lame smut is hard a poll on twt told me to post it. today's gross kihyuk song is [bright](https://youtu.be/kMAzstG5O7E).

"i'm not a fucking chew toy, ki—" minhyuk cuts himself off with a hiss and kihyun — _fucking yoo kihyun_ — smiles against his neck. he can _feel_ it. "the stylist noonas are going to kill me."

minhyuk tips his head to the side anyway, elongates his neck to give kihyun more room, groans and involuntarily bucks his hips when he greedily takes advantage and nips at the spot under his ear. he watches the back of kihyun's head in the mirror on the opposite wall, waiting for him to turn enough to get a view of his eyes, the same blazing orange as minhyuk's hair. he'll wear colored lenses for their photoshoot, but he hasn't put them in yet.

minhyuk loves dyeing his hair, loves seeing kihyun's eyes turn colors they shouldn't be, ones that prove kihyun is _his_.

kihyun abandons the mark he's been sucking into minhyuk's jawbone, starts leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses towards his chin, using an open hand on the other side of his face to guide his head the way he wants it. minhyuk whimpers loudly, so frustrated he could cry.

"you're whiny today," kihyun says in between kisses. "someone watching us would probably think you haven't gotten laid in weeks."

"if you'd let me see your fucking eyes, we could finish this a lot faster," minhyuk grits out between an assortment of noises that he can't stop himself from making.

kihyun shifts his hand and pushes his thumb in between minhyuk's lips — a hint that he should be quiet. after two more excruciatingly slow kisses to his jaw, kihyun drags minhyuk's bottom lip down with his finger, _finally_ replacing it with his mouth.

minhyuk lets him lick into his mouth and take, take, take, because as much as they fight this is his favorite place to be: hiding in bathrooms or closets with kihyun, even though everyone knows they're together. he bends his knees slightly, sinking against the wall to even out their height discrepancy as kihyun lets his hand fall down the front of minhyuk's neck, fingers spread over his adam's apple, then his collarbones at the open neck of his shirt. he trails them straight down the middle of minhyuk's chest and stomach before twisting his hand, pointing his fingers toward the ground at the exact moment he reaches the bulge in minhyuk's pants, pushing the heel of his palm into the base of his dick.

minhyuk moans into his mouth and kihyun laughs breathlessly. minhyuk feels it in the puffs of air against his lips, the way his chest moves and his muscles twitch under his hands.

"how about," kihyun mumbles against his lips, "if i look at you with your cock down my throat and you _don't_ come—" he interrupts himself by pulling minhyuk's bottom lip between his teeth, soothing it with tongue after — "i'll buy you that new bag you've been drooling over?"

"i'll buy you a fucking house if my cock is down your throat any time in the next thirty seconds," minhyuk growls, even as kihyun sinks to his knees and opens his belt. kihyun is enough of a tease, especially today, that being knelt in front of him still tells minhyuk nothing about what kind of timetable he's planning to operate on. "they're going to look for us."

kihyun almost looks up, but he catches himself and ignores minhyuk entirely instead, fingers working to open his pants and push them down over his hips and thighs.

it's a game, at this point — not looking at him when minhyuk dyes his hair and kihyun's eyes change, too, because he knows seeing it drives minhyuk crazy every time.

minhyuk is almost painfully hard, twitching at the idea of kihyun's mouth. kihyun hums happily, spreading his hands wide on minhyuk's hips, pinning him to the wall, before flattening his tongue against the underside of the base of his cock, dragging it all the way up the vein to the tip. he circles once, then takes the head into his mouth and hollows his cheeks — perfect, adorable cheeks that minhyuk loves and he wonders if it's been thirty seconds yet.

kihyun slowly works his way down minhyuk's cock, pulling back to the tip before sinking a little bit farther. minhyuk's head falls back against the wall with a quiet thud and he curls his fingers into kihyun's hair as he repeats the whole damn movement — almost pulling off before leisurely taking a little bit more. he sucks cock the same way he fucks, because he knows it's what makes minhyuk come the hardest, because _five damn years_. it's a blessing and a curse, this "being in a group with your soulmate" thing.

minhyuk is a panting mess, but gains enough clarity to open his eyes and look down when kihyun finally takes all of him, kneading the fingertips of one hand into minhyuk's hip bone and stroking himself with the other. it's a bad move, or maybe a good one — a predictable one, apparently, at least — because kihyun pulls back, sinks all the way down again, and then looks up, locking eyes with minhyuk the instant he swallows.

minhyuk babbles something about fucking dancers and perfect timing and kihyun's incredible fucking throat as he comes, kihyun swallowing repeatedly with his bright orange eyes and cheshire cat grin, dragging his orgasm out.

his head is still spinning as kihyun pulls back. he sits on his heels and comes into his fist a few seconds later with a whine, minhyuk gently running his fingers through black strands of hair that match his own eyes.

minhyuk reaches for a few paper towels and passes them to kihyun on the floor. he wipes his hands, tucks himself back into his pants, then works on making minhyuk presentable. he stands, moving to the sink wordlessly, and minhyuk watches him bite his bottom lip in the mirror, face flushed and breathing a little heavier than normal. he feels a wave of possessiveness, annoyed that anyone else gets to see kihyun or think about wanting him, think about doing what only they do, but then kihyun meets his eyes in the reflection and minhyuk feels himself calm down.

kihyun returns to him, cupping his cheeks with cold hands, but minhyuk doesn't mind. up close, his eyes are beautiful. everyone calls minhyuk the sun because of his personality, but kihyun embodies everything about the star on a normal day — bright and hot and blinding, holding everyone in his orbit — and the orange is breathtaking.

"they suit you," minhyuk says simply.

"i love you," kihyun replies, voice rough. "you have to buy your own bag."

minhyuk's retort is cut off by a knock on the door, followed by changkyun's voice, muffled through the wood, saying, "makeup is ready for you."

"we'll be right there!" minhyuk calls instead.

he kisses kihyun once more before staring at him, trying to memorize his eyes the way they look right now, because the orange won't stay for long. even without contacts, minhyuk's hair always fades quickly, so kihyun's eyes do, too.

"come on. i'll take them out as soon as i can," kihyun tells him, "and you can stare at me all night if you want."

minhyuk nods in agreement.

on the way out, he catches a look at the side of his neck in the mirror, pressing his hand to his jaw like that will somehow make the marks go away. "you're worse than a dog with a shoe-eating habit," he whines.

kihyun keeps walking, but minhyuk can hear the smile in his voice when he says, "yeah, they're going to kill you, sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series??? or something??? i think??? thus the limited context. kihyuk just wanted to be horny. idk y'all my brain does weird shit stay tuned.


End file.
